A Torture Called Insomnia
by Deathangel113
Summary: A half demon may not need much sleep, but rest is still required. When that doesn't happen one is tortured by the reason why. The cure, only the soul knows.


-1The room was dark though that would be considered an understatement if one had seen the room previously to the falling of night. Decorated with the Gothic nature, the room was almost like a dark drama. The owner of the room must have had a love of literature for the walls were lined with countless books, that is if no one took the time to count them.

The owner of the bedroom in question was resting comfortably in a rather large bed. Or so it seemed. Her eyelids were closed and her breaths left and entered her lungs evenly. In a few moments though violet eyes snapped open. The pupils of the oddly colored orbs growing large with the lack of light.

For a while she stared at the dark ceiling of the room. She lay unmoving for what was for her hours, though in truth only a few minutes had passed. Not even a twitch of a muscle or blink of an eye occurred as she lay with eyes wide open. After a while though her head turned almost mechanically to the wall where a wall clock was barely discernible in the shadows. Closing her eyes for a moment she lay motionless again, until a few moments later she rose from the comfort of her bed.

She walked without making a second across the carpeted floor. Stopping before the clock, she stared at it, reading the numerical symbols. When the time had been discerned, she walked to the nearby bookshelf and chose a book before returning to her bed and with her magic turned on a light so she could read.

A few hours later she left the room, placing the book on her bed as she went. In the main room she found that her friends had risen unusually early. When she thought to ask them though, the pile of various genres of movies caught her attention and she dismissed it. Her friends had enjoyed a movie night that she had excluded herself from to sleep. They of course had obviously extended their three hour viewing to include the entire night.

"Raven!" The green changeling attempted to tackle her but was instead knocked to the ground when he ran into a black barrier. Standing up, he took to staring at her for a moment instead of attempting to repeat his earlier action.

"What are you looking at?" She could feel heat rising to her face and tried to ignore it.

He suddenly burst into laughter and pointed at her. "You should see the circles under your eyes! It looks like you haven't slept for weeks!"

Pulling the hood over her head in order to hide the fierce red that her face was quickly turning, she retraced her earlier steps and left the room. Before the door closed behind her, she heard Cyborg chastising Beast Boy.

Now in the hallway she walked quickly to her room. Within she could feel Rage prodding at her and she fought to ignore her. True, she was annoyed that Beast Boy had pointed out the obvious, but she knew that the rest of her friends would soon attempt to interrogate her. Such actions would most likely lead to the discovery of her recent insomnia and the lack of control of her emotions that had developed from it. At her door she finally succeeded in overpowering Rage and entered her room, once again in control. Only seconds after the door closed a knock sounded.

"Hey Raven. It's me, Beast Boy."

Ignoring the emotion that had surfaced at his voice, she half heartedly opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked once his eyes met her's.

"Nothing much... I just wanted to say sorry. For earlier I mean."

"You're forgiven." She went to close the door but stopped when he called her name. "What?"

"Rae... Are you... Are you all right?"

She looked at him, not saying a word. Just looking at him. The green eyes that held her own seemed to suddenly offer some enlightenment of her at that moment.

_"Just do it,"_ the emotion that she had been trying to suppress said.

Stepping forward, she watched as uncertainty entered the changeling's eyes. Before he could offer any resistance she wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips met his.

Beast Boy was in shock, but that quickly faded as he found himself returning her kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist as he lost himself to her.

They stood like that for a moment, frozen in a brief moment of affection. The moment didn't last for Raven ended the kiss and left his arms.

"Raven, why did you...?" He stopped talking when she put a finger to her lips in a gesture of silence. Looking at her now unhidden face, Beast Boy found a content and friendly smile on her lips.

Turning around, she returned to the seclusion of her room. Leaving behind a confused Beast Boy with no answers to his questions as the door closed.

_"Was that so bad?"_

"No," Raven admitted. "Will you let me sleep now?"

Love chuckled. _"Yes,"_ she said.

Silence followed her answer as Raven locked the emotion away until insomnia struck her again.


End file.
